Raven haired beauty wants to be shared
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: Read at your own risk! Candy and Codiasi I own nothing, but the idea for this smut...


The red light on the camera begins to flash letting the couple in front of the camera know that they are now being filmed. The couple appear genuinely happy that they are about to embark on this little adventure. The one partner is a little taller than his mate and tanned like a greek god with eyes that are like ice blue steel and could trap a potential partner with a mere glance. The other partner is shorter with creamy white skin, short cut black hair and a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes that are surrounded by long dark eyelashes.

The taller man is standing slightly behind his partner who practically purrs when he feels the larger hands of his partner softly caress the visible skin of his arms and his partners warm breath on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"So here we have Randy and Cody, our very first male/male couple on this special video series. Okay so who wants to tell us what brought you two here today," the camera operator asks.

"We are here because Cody has the naughty desire to be shared," Randy answers as he places a quick kiss just behind Cody's ear.

"Ahh I see and as I understand it you were actually invited here by one of the stars of our series, am I right," the operator asks again.

"Yes you are right. Teddy saw us while we were visiting our favorite club and after a long night of fun he expressed an interest in wanting to invite us here so that he could help to fulfill Cody's desire. So here we are," Randy replied once again as he smoothed his hand down the front of Cody's shirt, slipping them underneath the light material to caress Cody's defined abdomen.

"Alright. So Teddy should be here soon. While we are waiting would you care to show Cody off to the camera? Let us see what Peaked Teddy's interest," the operator suggested, much to the delight of Cody who was already feeling like his skin was on fire just from what few touches Randy was giving him.

Randy nodded and slid his hands further up Cody's chest, grinning as he brushed the tips of his fingers over Cody's nipples causing the younger man to gasp softly. Randy continued to push Cody's shirt up, over, and off of Cody. Randy let the tips of his fingers glide down Cody's ribcage in a show of 'see what I have.'

"Very nice, may I..." the camera operator asks as he makes the motion of wanting to touch Cody.

"Sure," Randy agrees as he gently taps the backs of Cody's arms, a silent gesture that tells Cody to raise his arms up over his head to show of the subtle definition of his chest and abdomen.

"Perfect," the camera man says as he tweeks one of Cody's nipples, "and very responsive," he adds as Cody moans softly and lets his head lay back against Randy's shoulder.

"That's one of the things I love about him," Randy says as he jerks the button of Cody's well fitting jeans open and slowly pulls the two pieces of material away from each other causing the zipper to move down until he is able to push his hands into the front of Cody's jeans and push the article of clothing down Cody's long muscled legs. Cody picked up his bare feet one at a time, allowing Randy to slip his jeans completely off of his body.

"Fucking gorgeous body," the camera man compliments.

"Hey! No fair you guys started the party with out me," shouts a voice off camera.

Both Randy and Cody smile as they see their reason for being here walking towards them.

"Teddy! You're here and congratulations on finding these two. They have already been so entertaining," the camera man says as Teddy walks into the scene with the couple.

Teddy just smiles as he wastes no time in capturing Cody's lips in a quick heated kiss, "I've been waiting for this day."

"In honor of our series Randy do you want to say anything to Teddy," asks the camera man.

Randy nods his head, "Teddy, I want you to fuck my partner," Randy says with a smile on his face as he sees the excitement dancing in Cody's eyes at the thought of what's about to happen.

"Gladly," Ted says as he catches Cody up in another heated kiss, rubbing his hand against the hardening length that was covered by the blue boxer briefs Cody was wearing.

They continued to kiss as Teddy moved forward causing Cody to back up until his knees bumped against the edge of the orgy size bed behind them.

"On the bed baby," Teddy orders as he quickly begins to strip off his clothes, tossing his clothes off to the side as he removes each article of clothing.

Randy is watching it all happen from the sidelines. He notes the excited and eager look in Cody's eyes as he watches Teddy get undressed. Randy follows Cody's gaze and decides that he can't blame his partner for practically drooling at the scene before them. He softly grunts in appreciation as he watches Teddy reveal each part of his lightly tanned body. He's not perfectly sculpted like Randy himself nor is he lanky and toned like Cody. He is the right mix of both. More muscled than Cody yet softer than Randy, it shows that he has taken great care of his body and doesn't mind showing it off for the cameras.

Teddy wastes no time in joining Cody on the bed, situating himself on his knees between Cody's legs forcing the other man to spread his legs to make room. Teddy leans forward, using one hand to hold himself just above Cody's body. He leans his head down like he is going to kiss Cody again, but stops just centimeters away from Cody's waiting lips.

At first Cody is confused as to why Teddy stopped and is just about to call him a tease when he gasps at the feeling of heat from Teddy's hand as he begins rubbing it over the front of Cody's boxers again.

"Mmmm," Cody moans, his body responding by thrusting up against Teddy's hand.

Teddy feels Cody's body responding to his touch and quickly sits back up onto his knees. He hooks his fingers into the sides of Cody's boxers and pulls at them. The material slips off of Cody's hips and down his long legs easily, giving Teddy and Cody the full skin to skin contact that they both wanted.

Ted lightly slaps the outside of Cody's thigh, "Hands and knees baby boy."

Cody wastes no time in following Teddy's instructions. Catching Randy's eyes with his own just before his slip closed at the feel of Teddy's hands smoothing down his back, over to his hips, and finally around to the firm globes of his ass.

"Ass in the air," Ted demands.

Cody complies his eyes opening and finding Randy's again as he feels Teddy's hot wet tongue make the first of many long slow passes over the overly sensitive entrance to his body. Soft moans and grunts start finding their way out of Cody's body as he relaxes into the feeling of Teddy's expert tongue teasing his body with the movements that Cody suspects are an imitation of what he will be feeling when Teddy fucks into him. Cody groans when Teddy pulls his mouth away, but the familiar snick of a lid being flipped open causes him to smile and roll his hips slightly.

Cody hears both Teddy and Randy grunt in approval at the movement. However, he doesn't get to revel in his ability to get them to make that sound before he feels a cold wetness push into his body.

Teddy is hard and trying desperately to control himself as he takes the time to fully prepare Cody's body for the fucking of a lifetime. He slicks up his fingers and one by one he slides them into Cody's body, giving the other man enough time to adjust to the penetration and stretching before adding more. Teddy notices that Randy has moved around to get a better look at what he is doing to Cody and is sporting some serious wood in those extremely form fitting jeans that he has on, having already removed the light blue t-shirt that he was wearing when Teddy walked into the room.

A loud gasp followed by a long moan from Cody draws Teddy's attention back to him. He smirks as he rubs his fingers over Cody's prostate again and again, loving the delicious crys of pleasure that Cody makes with each pass.

Cody has to struggle to keep control of his body as Teddy tortures him by massaging that spot inside of him. It feels like little jolts of lightening surging through his body at each pass of Teddy's fingers over his prostate and all to quickly he is forced to call out for mercy. His body shaking from the need to cum as Teddy slowly removes his fingers from Cody's body.

Teddy allows Cody to have a few moments to collect himself while he flips open the small bottle of lube, rubbing a generous amount over his hard cock before moving into position for the best part of this little get together. He rests his hands on Cody's hips to keep him in place as he slowly begins to push forward, whispers of 'so tight' and 'so good' falling from his lips as he feels Cody's body relax allowing him to easily slide in.

Randy can hear the little noises that Cody is making and damn if he wasn't already hard then he soon would be. Hearing Cody make those delightful noises drive him crazy with the need to fuck Cody senseless. He watches as Teddy easily slides into Cody's tight warm place a look of pure pleasure crossing the new man's face. Randy knows exactly what he is feeling. The once relaxed muscles of Cody's ass are now tightly wrapped around Teddy's cock and Randy can feel his own cock twitch at the thought of having his Cody's ass wrapped around his dick. He growls as he sees that Teddy has slowly started to move in and out of Cody and decides that he wants a little something to.

Cody is lost in the sensation of the long slow strokes that Teddy is making into his body, but a sudden dip in the bed in front of him causes him to push his upper body up off of the bed. The sight before him makes his mouth water and he licks his lips in anticipation. Randy is kneeling in front of him with his jeans unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed down to the middle of his muscular thighs. Cody watches as Randy slides a hand over his own cock and tangles the fingers of his other hand into Cody's hair.

Cody feels Teddy's thrusts come to a stop and his body is pushed forward by Teddy's hips forcing Cody to open up and allow Randy to slide his dick into Cody's mouth. Teddy moans as he hears Randy hiss at feeling Cody's hot wet mouth slide over his cock. It takes Teddy and Randy a few experimental strokes to get their timing down but one they do they are practically eyefucking each other while they use Cody's body for all that it's worth.

Cody is in heaven as revels in the jolts of pleasure streaking through his body as Teddy's now hard fast thrust pushes Cody's body forward forcing his mouth down over Randy's cock and then back off again at the same speed. Grunting, moaning, and wet slapping sound fill the room as all three men lose themselves in the act. It feels like hours pass by, but in reality it is long moments before the men feel their bodies quickly approaching the edge. Cody is the first to go over that edge, cumming from the repeated pounding that Teddy has been giving his prostate. His entire body tightens up and he is forced to let out a muffled groan around Randy's cock.

Teddy quickly follows as he feels Cody clamp down on his cock. He thrusts all the way into Cody's body, keeping his hips tight against Cody's ass as he cums deep within. His upper body is half leaning over Cody's as he rides out his orgasm and that's when he feels soft warm lips press against his as a hand wraps around the back of his neck. He feels the vibration from Randy's mouth as the other man moans deeply with his release into Cody's mouth.

Randy breaks the kiss giving Teddy's lips a quick swipe of his tongue before both men pull away from Cody's body. Cody allows himself to kind of fall over to the side as he feels the afterglow of being royally fucked wash over him.

"Now that was hot," the forgotten camera man whispers as the camera fades out on the three paning sweating men still lying on the bed.


End file.
